


Safety

by xoElle23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, nothing dirty happens, only rated M for cursing, sorry about your luck xP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoElle23/pseuds/xoElle23
Summary: “I don’t want to be separated.”





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Mania 34 and pre-superstar shakeup. Because I was far more stressed than necessary about the possibility of my babies being split up.

“…I mean, I get why they do it from a business standpoint but it’s such a fucking hassle and half the time it doesn’t even feel like they know their next move and they’re just pulling stuff out of their asses- which doesn’t discount making last minute changes when it’s necessary but _don’t even get me started_ on that rant again-”

“Would you sit your ass down and quit pacing? You’re making me dizzy,” It’s after nearly ten minutes of Seth’s rambling that Roman finally snaps. It’s been said by many that he has the patience of a saint, but even those without the ability to hear would get tired of listening to Seth at some point simply because he _never stops talking._

The man in question halts abruptly from where he’s been pacing in front of the television set and stares at him, letting out a small sigh when Roman opens up his arms. It takes a beat, but after a moment Seth climbs onto the mattress into the awaiting embrace. The bed in this particular hotel is actually pretty nice, though Seth supposes it might be the Samoan he’s snuggling up to that heavily influences his opinion. His eyes fall shut as their foreheads rest together, noses grazing, and he forces out a slow breath to calm himself.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs after a moment.

“I know,”

“I’m freaking out,”

Roman can’t help but chuckle slightly, because even when he’s not ranting and being a pain in the ass Seth is still the easiest person in the world to read. “I know,”  


“This is torture. Shouldn’t we know by now?”

The larger man pulls away just long enough to glance at his phone screen.

“Six minutes,” he replies, causing Seth to groan.

“Ugh,” He struggles internally for a moment until finally his words are spoken barely above a whisper,

“I don’t want to be separated.”

Roman lets out a sigh of his own.

“I know.”

It’s no secret that this life is far from easy. True, you’re living your dream, but there are also a lot of other factors that frequently get glossed over. Like putting your body on the line and risking your health on a regular basis. Like giving up anonymity and being watched wherever you go, every minute of the day. Like constantly being on the road, away from your family and your home most of the year.

Like a goddamn Superstar Shakeup, running the risk of splitting you up from your _~~brother~~ ~~teammate~~ ~~best friend~~ ~~lover~~_ person. The person you carpool with, sit next to on airplanes, share a locker room with, and always grab an extra water for. The person whose hand you sometimes find when watching movies and room with despite you each having more than enough money for your own (because really, why be wasteful?), who you use as a human pillow every night because your bodies just seem to fit together and may or may not shower with on occasion because water conservation is a very serious issue, okay?

And being put on different shows and therefore different tours and different schedules means different days at home, which is different places for each of you anyway and considering you both have families and live over 1000 miles apart, it basically boils down to “See you at the once again co-branded pay-per-views once a month” and that’s all.

That’s not enough. Not now. Especially not now.

“How much longer?”

Roman checks the time again. It’s been three days since Mania and they were told that the email listing upcoming brand swaps would be sent at midnight.  


“Should be any second now,”

“Fuck.”

“…you know what? I’m over this crap. I don’t wanna do this.” Roman tosses his phone down towards their tangled feet, not bothering to see how the device lands as he takes the other man’s face in his hands and forces them to make eye contact.

“But-”

“No, listen to me. Fuck them. We’re not gonna let this mess shit up for us,” He announces. “That’s not their call. They can decide who goes where, but how we let it affect us isn’t something anyone else can control.”

Seth sucks in a deep breath.

“I don’t want to lose you,” The confession slips out almost before he realizes, but he can’t take it back and fuck it- he wouldn’t even if he could, because it’s the truth.

Roman shakes his head. “I’m not goin’ anywhere,”

The thing is though, things can happen in the blink of an eye. And yeah, maybe right now Roman would never dream of putting a stop to their current situation, but that could easily change if they’re not around each other on a regular basis. This thing between them started almost like a gunshot- sudden and fast with no warning, and there’s always the possibility that it could end just as quick. And Seth would never admit this out loud, but he isn’t sure he could handle that.

“You just never know what they’re gonna do and what’s gonna happen,” He says with a small shrug.

“Look at me. Look at my fuckin’ head,” Roman gestures to the stitches at his hairline, “They pull shit all the time and yeah, sometimes it sucks. But sometimes they accidentally do somethin’ right. Like put a lunatic, a big Samoan, and some prick with two hair colors together and then watching ‘em light the place up,” Seth can’t help but smile at this, as Roman’s voice falls to a level only audible because they’re barely inches apart, “We got through worse shit. We’ll get through this,” He promises. “Whatever happens, you’re stuck with me,”

“Mmm,” A fleet of images pass through Seth’s mind, the possibilities of the future making his heart race once again. Stuck together doesn’t sound bad at all.

“Hey,” he nudges Seth’s cheek with his nose, raising his eyebrows when they lock eyes again. “This means something to me, okay? A lot of stuff can change, but this won’t,”

Despite also being prominent in his tone, it’s the sincerity in Roman’s eyes that really drives his promise home, bringing a smile to Seth’s face as he leans forward to meet the other man’s lips.

“Good. I like this,”

“I like it too,” Letting his eyes fall closed, they exchange another tender kiss. “Crazy how fast it all moves, huh? One minute we’re being thrown together in developmental, then debuting at Survivor Series in fuckin’ turtlenecks-”

“Oh my god,” Seth throws his head back and groans at the painful memory of their original gear, “The turtlenecks! Jesus Christ.”

Roman grins. “It’s just wild, is all. How quick everything happens. Like one day you’re just a guy doin’ your job, trying to make it, and suddenly you’ve got two more members of your family.” He looks down at the man in his arms for a moment, face filled with adoration until he lets out a small laugh, “Before you know it, you realize you’re fallin’ in love with your best friend.”

Seth freezes. Did they seriously just go from him bitching about the trade five minutes ago to this?

“What?” he sputters stupidly.

“Yeah,” Roman nods, an easy smile forming as his own words sink in, “And I don’t see that changing any time soon, schedules be damned. So like I said, we’re gonna be fine,”

And this time, Seth believes it.

_fin._


End file.
